


Swindled

by DinobotGlitch



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Closed Panel Overload, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, PWP, Sex on Furniture, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotGlitch/pseuds/DinobotGlitch
Summary: Swindle isn't jealous. Blurr consoles him anyway. It is an Experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EatYourSparkOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatYourSparkOut/gifts).



> eatyoursparkout I hope you're proud of what you've done. I'll never have enough ships lmao

Downtime at Blurr’s bar was a non-existent thing these days. Blurr was near constantly on the move - drinks for table three, spill clean up at the end of the counter, topping up for the regulars in the corner - and always smiling. He was the epitome of the perfect bartender. Tireless, charismatic, gorgeous… It was no wonder mechs flirted with him.

“C’mon, Blurr, just a little dance? This is a good song! Sky-Byte hits that high note and your spark shivers just right… You can’t tell me it doesn’t move you, not even a little?”

“Now, now- you know I don’t dance on the job,” Blurr said, his fast-paced speech easily discernable over the crowd. It never failed to tug at Swindle’s attention, and he hated it. He hated losing track of what he was doing, but Blurr always had that effect on him. Worst of all, the former Wrecker never even seemed to notice!

A chorus of whines answered Blurr, but they were white noise to Swindle. The ex-con didn’t care about their pleading and their platitudes and their disappointment; he only cared about Blurr’s polite but firm rejections and the way he would offer them a consolation drink at half price (which Swindle didn’t really approve of since it was a loss of revenue and therefore against the very core of Swindle’s being, but it was better than the free drinks that people had been weaseling out of the blue mech before, so he didn’t complain) before invariably zooming off with an order to fill. His charming smile and friendly attitude combo could sell a drink to a mech with a glass already in each hand. Swindle was so proud.

Still, he was glad when the bar finally closed and Blurr was no longer being hounded by mechs who just wanted to tumble into berth with him. They didn’t know Blurr, not really. They didn’t know how great and kind and kind of cocky he was. They didn’t deserve him…

“Swin’, you’ve been standing there for ever,” whispered the somewhat rough tenor of the bar’s proprietor, right next to his audio receptor, and Swindle jerked forward in surprise, grunting as his midsection collided with the bar’s counter and sent his financial pads skittering across it.

Blurr’s grin when he whipped around to glare at him was almost worth showing such weakness.

“Don’t do that!” he hissed when Blurr started laughing. “I could have socked you right in that pretty face of yours, then where would you be? Your adoring fans would cry.”

“I thought you didn’t care what my fans think?” Blurr teased, though he did obediently settle down when fixed with a firm glare. He was in a cheerful mood, and Swindle wasn’t sure if that was good or not. With Blurr, it could be hard to tell one type of cheer from another and oftentimes the slightest nuance was the difference between ‘I want to kiss you’ and ‘I want to chase you through the ruins outside the city’.

“I don’t,” Swindle answered petulantly as he moved around the bar, away from Blurr and his darkening optics cautiously. He swept up his many business files as he went, and slid them smoothly into his subspace before reaching over the counter to snag his empty glass and put it in the sink. “But that’s not the point I was getting at. They were all over you tonight.”

“Swindle.” Blurr followed after him, undaunted by Swindle’s attitude as he slid his hands over the smaller mech’s pale hips and turned him around. Those beautiful blue optics were nearly slits because he was smiling so widely. “Is that why you’ve been sulking all evening? If you wanted my attention, you should have just said so.”

Swindle nearly scoffed but didn’t resist the manhandling. As if he would _ask_?

Blurr seemed to sense the thought, for the next thing Swindle knew, he was being hoisted up onto the bar with Blurr’s hips snug between his thighs and hands holding him securely at the edge.

“You’re right,” Blurr said, though Swindle had not said anything. “Lovers shouldn’t have to ask for attention at times such as this. How about a little kiss to make up for it?”

Swindle’s chin tilted up haughtily and he said nothing- a gesture carefully calculated to entice Blurr to lean forward of his own volition and initiate contact.

Sure enough, the speedster did exactly like he planned, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek before slowly trailing inward. Swindle turned to meet him halfway, and sighed as his mouth was claimed. Blurr spoke quickly, but he kissed slowly, thoroughly, leaving Swindle a little lightheaded when Blurr drew back again.

“Better?” he asked, and Swindle answered by pulling him down for another kiss. The fragger was just too smug about his sex appeal when they were alone like this, and Swindle thought he might actually love him just a little bit for that. It was well-deserved - a couple of heady kisses were all it took to light his sensor net on fire. His legs wrapped around Blurr’s waist and he arched into the taller mech with a low, encouraging groan.

Blurr retaliated by bracing himself with one hand on the bartop and the other on Swindle’s aft, the better to hold him in place as he ground their codpieces together. 

Swindle most definitely did not squeal. He would deny it to the end of his days! That didn’t mean he didn’t tighten his hold on the other mech, however. After a full night of catching glimpses of Blurr in his element, working the crowd and being generally hot as all get out, Swindle was not hard to rile. That on top of the fact that he thought about Blurr all the time, wondering how such a great mech could have chosen _him_ for a companion… well, needless to say he was really looking forward to an encounter!

Blurr suckled his derma and laughed when the action elicited a stuttering moan.

“You’re so cute, you know - so _sensitive_ ,” he commented, almost offhand if not for the way he chose that particular moment to drag their codpieces together again. This time, however, he didn’t stop; it was slow at first, but the gyrations were quickly building speed as Swindle’s fans hitched and he stared up at Blurr with wide, violently purple optics. What in the world was Blurr trying to do…?

The answer was soon obvious, and Swindle was all for it even before Blurr grinned down at him and pushed him flat on the counter. Then there was a high performance engine revving with sheer unadulterated lust right against his belly and groin, driving his sensors wild. Swindle seriously thought for a moment that he had cum right then and there as pleasure shot up his spinal strut, forcing a whimper from his vocalizer that he hadn’t even known himself to be capable of making.

His interface array, which was still confined to the scant space beneath his locked down armor, throbbed hard and needy; Swindle’s valve clenched on nothing and his spike tip bumped into the thick armor of his codpiece with force when Blurr delivered another experimental grind that had them both panting less-than-discreetly.

Swindle was already a mess, and Blurr seemed little better off when he swept in for another kiss and gripped Swindle’s hips in both hands. The purchase gained was used to drag him down for an honest to Primus _thrust_ that set off fireworks in both of their sensor hubs, and even over the sound of their bodies sliding together, there was no missing the wet squelch of lubricant being forced out of the edges of Swindle’s panel. Someone ordered, “Again!” and it took a long moment and several more grinding thrusts before Swindle grasped that it had been _him_ commanding Blurr in such lustful abandon. 

It shouldn’t have felt this good. Not with their panels still closed and their data cables still tucked safely away! Yet there was something unequivocally erotic in the way Blurr looked at him like he couldn’t get enough - like he couldn’t wait to see Swindle come undone beneath him like this - that really got the ex-con’s engine going. He clung tighter and started meeting his lover thrust for thrust; it didn’t matter that he was bereft of a spike to fill him because although it was only mimicry of the act, it was just as passionate. Just as messy, too, quite frankly. His thighs were already growing slick with the proof of their lust.

Blurr’s helm came to rest against his, drawing him from his thoughts. Hazy, hungry blue optics stared into his own, and Blurr’s olfactory sensor nudged his playfully.

“You good?”

“You planning to just tease me into submission?” Swindle asked in turn over the taxed whirr of his fans, but his tone didn’t fool anyone. He was losing focus quickly to the pressure of his panel rubbing into his throbbing anterior node.

“Hah! Hardly.” Another thrust, another debilitating grind. “I plan to _destroy_ you.” 

The line was delivered with a growl and an engine that revved again for emphasis. Though such a line might have once sounded like a death sentence when coming from the ex-Wrecker, Swindle only felt an aching desire for more pooling in his core.

“You couldn’t if, nngh! Mmhhh… f-frag- you couldn’t if you tried,” Swindle argued, but the way he kept biting his derma and clawing at Blurr’s back belied his abrasive words.

The former racer laughed but did not reply. He knew exactly what rhythm to emulate as he upped the pace and suckled Swindle’s derma free of his dental plates, taunting him into reaching for a kiss. He also knew exactly what he was doing when he took advantage of Swindle’s distraction to get a hand beneath the bulkier mech, fondling at sensitive back plates indiscriminately even after Swindle was gasping into his mouth, pleading soundlessly for everything Blurr had to offer. 

Fields thick with sensation, fans roaring and engines revving into the red, higher and higher with every touch, was all it took. Swindle’s body bucked into the impressive vibration of his captor’s engine and he _sobbed_ as he was forced over the edge abruptly. His valve clamped down, inner mechanisms working in desperation on nothing while his spike tip pushed hard enough against the inside of his panel to be just on the good side of painful. It didn’t matter that their panels were closed, for that intimacy paled in comparison to watching Blurr watch him unravel and knowing without a doubt that Blurr was ridiculously into this new pastime of his!

Blurr somehow refrained from following after him. He shuddered and his engine snarled, but Swindle recognized the telltale signs of denied overload as he came down from his high; the trembling dermas, the stressed whine of overclocked, near-failing fans, the aborted roll of hips between his own shaking thighs.

“Blurr…?” Swindle asked, vocalizer just a little worse for wear after the intense overload. If there was a hint of uncertainty in there, neither of them acknowledged it.

Blurr kissed him again, then whispered, “Open up for me.”

The implication was obvious. Swindle’s cheeks heated and his optics flicked unconsciously side to side. The bar was empty, but that didn’t lessen his concerns. “Right now? Here?”

“Yes,” Blurr groaned, his fingers kneading Swindle’s lower back. “Right here, right now.”

As if Swindle needed any further incentive, Blurr opened his own panel and hissed as his spike pushed free, right into the negligible space between them to weigh heavily against the inside of Swindle’s thigh.

Bereft of any other response, Swindle followed suit wordlessly, feeling no small part gobsmacked. He was a firm believer in keeping business and pleasure separate (mostly - Blurr was just so damn persuasive and sexy and _right_ for him that he had to make an exception), but right then, in that very moment? There was nothing he wanted more than for Blurr to frag him so hard that he left a Swindle-shaped dent in the old bar’s counter.

He honest-to-Primus mewled when Blurr stole his mouth for another kiss and then pulled him down a little more so that his aft hung off the countertop. He angled his hips helpfully and sighed when Blurr sank into him slowly but firmly, smiling reflexively when the other mech grinned down at him.

Yes- this, he liked. The heat, the stretch, the way Blurr looked at him as he bottomed out-

Blurr curled over him, burying his face in his neck, and rolled his hips once, twice, in rapid succession before stilling again with an obvious effort. The sound that escaped his vocalizer was otherworldly, and Swindle loved every second of it. He wrapped his arms around his lover tightly, squeezing him close to feel every minute tremble of his chassis as the calipers of Swindle’s valve milked him from base to tip. Blurr moaned something unintelligible, but the intent in his field was unmistakeable.

“I can take it, Blurr,” he whispered. 

Blurr let him have it.

Despite the fact that Blurr kissed slow and almost tender no matter what they were doing, he had no concept of speed regulation when he was well and truly desperate for release. His only setting was ‘hard and fast and deep’. Free of any reservations, every thrust of his hips pushed Blurr’s spike hilt deep into Swindle’s hot, quivering valve, slamming into his ceiling node almost too roughly in the quest for relief.

It wouldn’t take long, Swindle knew. It never did. Within a minute, Blurr was whimpering into his neck helplessly and filling him to the brim with cool transfluid, but the bartender kept thrusting until he had wrung a second, smaller overload from his pinned lover anyway. It was almost too much for both of them, and wrung out, strutless and sated, they laid atop the counter and slowly came to their senses. 

Swindle was the first to start laughing.

“What’s-so-funny?” Blurr mumbled, the words coming out almost too quick to understand in his exhaustion.

“You. This… Trying to play it off like I was the one who was needy?”

Blurr chuckled, too, and began peppering kisses over Swindle’s neck and collar.

“Guess you caught me. I’d do it all again though. You’ll be squirming all night tomorrow when you sit here and remember how hard you got off, and that was all I really wanted. You need a reminder from time to time just who you belong to. You’re not getting rid of me as easily as you seem to think.”

Swindle’s spark leapt in it casing, sending a delicious little shiver across his cooling chassis. Even if it would be torture, he couldn’t fault that logic!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested in learning more about my works, hit me up on my tumblr (dinobotglitch) to chat or get a link to the community Discord server!


End file.
